Kristana, the lost mage
by Mage4
Summary: Kriatana is searching for her past in Winding Circle, and her Future


**** charachers Kristana&Orange are owned by me all others are coppyrite of tamora pierce****  
  
"I gotta find her... i knoe i can" said 14 year old kristana to no one but herself as she climbed out the window and floated to the floor. "I can't keep teaching my self" she gasped as she ran for the gate. Safely out of the gate she took a deep breath...10 silver aristals was all Kris had to her name now that she was on the run... shw knew that they'd come looking for her but she'd be so close to dukes citadel... she could find her sister, and find out what was wrong with her."I need a street name and i gotta hid my money well" she thought. just then the family's gaurds from the south gate approched her "time to dissipear" she wispered as she vanished before nite onlookers."winding circle" she thought.."3 days walk from where ever here is", Panting she rose in the air, cloaked by invisabilty, she saw a clear path that went twards dukes citadel, she bolted twards it running on air above the people, she was by Dukes citadel sooner than she thought she would be. she found the nearest sewer, Took off her pack, ate some bread and cheese she had. Took out a blanket curled up in the corner of 2 tunnles that met. Said her prayers, drew the gods circle on her chest and drifted off to sleep. That night she dreamed of her half sister... "i'll be there soon" she wispered to herself in her sleep. Kris awoke to the sounds from the market... reaching out with her magic "How far did I run last nite?". Realising she was in Emerald Triangle... "Thats nearly half way there" the shouted with glee, scaring a orange ally cat that was hunting a rat. "i'm so sorry" kris said "Didn't mean to frighten you" Kris packed up her stuff and trecked up to the street, she looked back to see the orange cat sitting at the base of the ladder. *allright, you can come too* she thought to the cat who meowed in reply, using her powers she hovered the cat to her side. "off to the market" she said with a smile to the cat who just followed. whal walking thru the markets kris realised she was being followed by a handsom boy woth dark, not too dark skin, black hair, brown almond shaped eyes... he was a mage she realised... a plant mage. Ever since she could remember her magic sturing inside her she always loves plants... they grew to her. cared for her. not like the people in her village who branded her an outcast at the age of 7. "Excuse me, I'm Briar Moss. Wheres your teacher" the boy asked. "Ah... Teacher I have no teacher..." kris said looking at the ground "I'm Kristana, Kris for short, I'm trying to get to Winding Circle" Kris said scrffing the floor with her foot. "Well...You ran into the right boy" Said Briar with a smile at the child. "Can you trust me?" he asked with a look of concern on his face. "I can bring you to My teacher, She works for Winding circle" Kris Eyed the boy, what was his name... Briar for a minute and deciced "I aint got nuttin to loose do I?"she thought and took the outstreched arm of the mage and walked off. Rosethorn saw this and said "Boy what is this and if i find out your picking up strays-" "No Rosethorn, this is Kristana, She's magicked with no teacher!" briar said in her defense, she was awed at him. "allrite" said rosethorn as Kris shifted in the wagon, "But wheres she Going to sleep?" exclaimed Rosethorn "I can ask sandry, she likes company" brair said as he hugged his shakken. "My i see your shakken" said kris. "Girl how did you know the name of that plant let alone how to say it properly" rosethorn said from the top of the cart. "It told me Dedicate Rosethorn, Do you mind if i sit with you i need to talk to you... sorry briar, its a girl thing" Kris said "Hate to warn you but rosethorn isnt much of a girl" wispered briar, the 2 of them gigled and went there directions. and as they road off to dicipline cottage Kris and Rosethorn werelocked in a conversation that left briar to talk to his shakken the whole ride there. As they rode up to dicipline cottage they were greeted by a little dog that frightened the ever dissappering Orange the ally cat. Lark was sitting out side waiting for them, sipping on cherry flavored tea, Sandry came out of dicipline to see briar who she greated with a hug "could that be his girl" she wondered. she hoped not. Just then 2 other girls came out of the house "Welcome back street rat" said a dark skined tall girl whom Briar called Daja.then Kris got a good look at Daja's companion... He called her Tris... "but that was my sisters name" thought Kris with a gasp for breath audiable to the hub As tris looked up she felt like she saw an angel that looked alot like herself. "Are you Tristana?!" Kris got to mummor before nikko came bounding twards Kris. "What is this!" he demamded. "Her power it has no root, no anchor, no base!" Kris turned to face Briar in time to wisper "Tris is my sister" as nikko grabed her arm and draged her off to the hub to see moonstream about teaching her. "That looked like me" Tris mumbled before she fleed to her room."What was her problem?" daja asked very confused. Rosethorn explained everything to them that Kris had told her on the ride over. Kris is Tris's half sister,and she has a magic that she can't explain. Lark nodded and prepared a cot in the living area. Tris didnt come down for dinner. after dinner nikko came and told everyone that kris was going to stay at dicipline, learning under any teacher that wants her that day. "May I speak to Tris?" asked Kristana, none of the girls had herd her speak, she sounded different from Tris, *thank the gods* said daja to Sandry. *She seams quite nice* thought sandry. Kris was excused and sandry lead her to Trisana's room. Tris looked up from her seet on the floor, with a box infront of her. Kris said thanks to sandry and asked "May I come in?" Tris nodded and Kristana sat next to her big sister for the first time in a long time. Tris Turned to face Kris and said "I've thought you were dead since I was small..." Before Kris turned and hugged her. Tears rolled down both girls cheeks. They sat and talked till Rosethorn came and said " Girls i am sorry to inturpt but it is time for sleep, Briar is bring the cot up here so Kris and you can talk more, Goodnite" and Rosethorn walked away. "Delevery for the pretty Girl with the cat" said briar "cat?" asked Tris "What cat?" and with that Orange came in form no whare to land on kris's lap "this cat" said Kris. Briar Brushed aginst Kris and droped her a note the Street rat way.Kris nodded to say she got it and hugged and thanked briar for taking note of her and getting her to her sister. Briar said goodnite to the girls and bowed as he walked out the door "Waite" said Kris, "here Briar, thanks again" and a blood red rose appeared floating in the out streached hands of the Girl, she rose and gave it to briar kissing him on the cheak as she walked back to her cott, curled up and watched the sky, to her sister that nite she gave the dragons claw that hung on a chain on her kneck. she read the note after tris went to sleep "Street girl- I would love to sit and talk to you tommorow afternoon, meet me on the roof, the door is above where you are now, Briar" Kris put the note in a box, turned over "see you tommorw Briar Moss..." and she slept. Kris was woken by Tris, "I'll be your teacher today!, I want to find the depth of your magic by meditating" Tris said with glee. Kris found new cloths placed by her old ones, They looked just like her old ones but cleaner, and Prettier, there was the sleeveless Tunic and a choice of either Breeches or a skirt. "Tris, Do you wear breehes or a skirt?" asked Kris. "A skirt" Replied Tris. So Kris got Dressed in a skirt and tunic, the skirt fit her pirfectly. She tied up her boots, which were cleaned and left the room for breakfest. She took the seet next to Briar, Smiled at him pointed to Tris. He touched her under the table *What* his voice was loud in her mind but it was too late, she had seen his past, the street rat loosing his mother, being the theif-lords favorite, getting caught, sent to the docks where Nikko found him, gave him a name. Briar released his touch seeing that Kris felt something, By that time she was glowing with magic that anyone could see. Everyone in dicipline was looking at Kris, she fell. Briar caught her. Kris was looking at a small circle of thread, Glowing with colors. Briar suddenly appeared next to her, *Your sleeping Kris, but i am not a figure of your imagation.* Briar touched her face *I saw your past, Your mom.* Tris fell to the floor with a thud.*its all rite, when you wake up, We'll go teh the roof and talk about what you saw.* Kris got closer to Briar *I'd like that alot* And with that her an Briar Returned to there posion on the floor of dicipline. Nikko Surveyed Kris's magic, "She has many talents" Kris Shifted, Briar held her hand. "Her plant magic is Strong but it might be because of her contact with briar..." Briar moved colser "It didnt hurt, I didnt know till she was glowing" Nikko Gave her a once over. "She needs to meditate" "I'll teache her." Briar Said. Nikko Declaired he was done, "wheres the girls?" Kris asked. "They went to the Dukes Citadel, For tea with a Trader Carravan." Briar Replied, I wanted to stay with you" 


End file.
